


Worth Fighting For (Doctor/Graham)

by Zarius



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Africa, BBC, F/M, Fanvids, Strongest Person I Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: ‘Cause the tea at Yazs’ is cold.





	Worth Fighting For (Doctor/Graham)

password to view: doctor


End file.
